


I'd Gladly Live Forever If It Meant an Eternity with You

by totallyplatonicnerds



Series: Less of Death [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicnerds/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Jeremy whispers between kisses. “Don’t ever forget that. Please, never forget that.”<br/>-<br/>Or, the crew now knows Jeremy's secret and Adam finds out in the worst possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Gladly Live Forever If It Meant an Eternity with You

**Author's Note:**

> as always i didnt check this for errors so if you find any please tell me

Jeremys not mortal.

* * *

They're in a firefight with the cops when they find out.

Some ballsy cop decides that it’d be a good idea to rush out and shoot whoevers nearest, which happens to be Jeremy. 

It's not fun to bleed out from a stomach wound, so he shoots himself in the head.

* * *

When he comes too, the crew is standing around his room in the penthouse all in various states of worry. Geoff is pacing by the door, occasionally glancing at Jeremy. Gavin is lounging in a chair on his phone with an air of nonchalance exuding from his body, while Michael sat on the arm of said chair. Ryan was leaning against a wall, twirling a knife in his hand like the villainous prick he is. Jack was the one who first noticed he was awake, given he was standing by the bed Jeremy was lying in.

“He’s up.” 

Almost instantly, Geoff was beside him, checking his face and body. 

“Dude, dude, Geoff. Buddy. I'm okay!” Jeremy ground out in a hoarse voice. 

He winced at the sound and reached out for the glass of water by his bed.

“You had us scared, asshole.”

“I appreciate it, Michael.” 

Sitting up, Jeremey swung his legs over the side of the bed and cracks his back.

Ryan strode over to him, sheathing his knife in the process.

“So why didn't you tell us you were Immortal?” He asked.

Jeremy blinked, then replied.

“It never really came up?” He said weakly. He knew it was a shit excuse, and so did the rest of the crew.

“That's a shite excuse if I've ever heard one.” Piped up Gavin from his seat, still seemingly immersed in his phone.

"Yeah, death isn't that fun, even if it's not permanent." Jack adds.

"Hey, I think death is a pretty cool guy." Jeremy says as he hops off the bed and went to the door leading out of the room.

“Wait, wait, where are you going?” Asked Jack.

“Ummm… Nowhere?” Jeremy suggested weakly.

“Okay no, you just died. You don't get to leave yet.” Geoff stated.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and opened the door. 

“Watch me.” He said with his body already halfway out the door.

Michaels shout of “Don't you fucking dare!” Was cut off by the door slamming shut.

* * *

Jeremy is definitely, definitely not mortal.

* * *

  


As soon as he steps out of the apartment building, he's gone. Teleportation is really a useful thing sometimes. 

While digging around his pockets for his keys to his apartment, his fingers brush past his phone. Unlocking the screen, his heart feels like it stops. 

He has fourteen missed calls, and around fifty texts, all from the same person. In his eventful awakening, Jeremy had completely forgotten that his death was probably broadcasted live and that Adam was a worrier who would always watch the news during heists.

Breathing heavily, he opened the messaging app.

_ Are you okay???? _

_ Please answer _

_ Fck _

_ Fcukk please tell me taht was fake _

_ Jeremy are you okay  _

_ Jeremy _

_ jerem y fucking ansewr me  _

_ Thos isnt real _

_ This isnt happening _

_ Fuck _

Without looking up from his phone, Jeremy teleports to Adam's apartment.

* * *

  


As soon as he appeared in the living room, he immediately noticed the mess.

There were papers strewn on the floor near the table, with said table being on it’s side. Shelves were broken with their contents now on the floor, and a hole in the wall which looked to be made with a fist.

“Shit.” Jeremy muttered, surveying the damage around him. 

Moving through the rest of the building, more damage could be seen throughout it.

The bathroom mirror was cracked with the shower curtains on the floor, the computer in the office was face-down on the desk and the kitchen was in complete disarray.

Nearing closer to the bedroom, broken sobs could be heard through the closed door.

Running his hands through his hair, Jeremy opens the door.

Adam is in the corner of his room, one hand holding a bottle of vodka and the other over his mouth. He's wearing one of Jeremy’s hoodies he had left one night with the hood up over his head, completely oblivious to who just walked through the door.

“Oh, Adam.” Jeremy mutters.

Hearing him, Adam's head shoots up. His tear tracked face shows confusion and disbelief as he stares up at Jeremy. His mouth opens and closes as his eyes well up and tears streak down his face again.

“Jeremy?” Adam chokes out.

Tearing up, Jeremy nods and steps towards Adam. 

“But you died,” Adam says. “ I saw the video. I saw you die. I saw it so many fucking times.”

“I'm so so sorry.” Jeremy says, tears in his eyes. “ I'm so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

Adam stands up and tentatively walks towards Jeremy. When he reaches him, he leans down and brushes his hands against Jeremy’s cheeks.

“You’re real.” Adam says as he runs his hands through Jeremy’s hair. “You’re really real.”

Looking up, Jeremy smiles.

“Yeah I am.”

Jeremy slowly brings his face closer to Adam’s and rests his hands on his waist. Adam quickly responds and connects their lips. Letting out a quiet sob, Jeremy kisses him back fervently.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Jeremy whispers between kisses. “Don’t ever forget that. Please, never forget that.”

* * *

  


The morning after his reveal, Jeremy sits Adam down and explains everything to him. 

“So, you’re telling me that all of the Fake AH Crew can’t die, they are old as fuck and so are you? And you don’t know why?”

“Basically, yeah.” Jeremy says as he bites his lip.

Adam leans back in his chair before continuing.

“You do realize this sounds completely insane, right?”

“Yeah, but it makes sense, doesn’t it? Haven’t you had moments where you know for sure one of them should have died, but they're right back at it the next day? Or how they’ve made it out of a situation that no one else could have?” Reasons Jeremy.

Adam rubs his hand down his face and sighs.

“It’s real fucking great to find out a rival gang can’t die.”

Jeremy winces. He knew it would get there soon.

“Actually…” He begins. “They can die, but not like a regular mortal can.”

Squinting his eyes, Adam says, “I thought you said you don’t know why they can and can’t die. You’re making it sound like you know way more than you’re letting on.”

Fuck.

“So, I may have lied a little when I said that.”

“No shit. What the fuck are you hiding, Jeremy.”

Jeremy sighs.

“Babe, please promise me you won’t get angry.”

“I’ll try.”

Cracking his knuckles, Jeremy starts talking. 

“So, there are people in the world who can die, but not stay dead. The main group of Fake AH are Immortal, and there are some others scattered around who are too. They can be killed, but only temporarily. You know that now, and so do the others. This is where it gets a little, eh, complicated.” 

“What do you mean, ‘more complicated’. This is already a clusterfuck.” Adam snorts.

Ignoring him, Jeremy continues.

“To be quick, the Greek gods exist, so do other pagan ones, but right now we're dealing with Greek gods.”

He pauses, trying to figure out how to continue.

“You know, you know how in Greek mythology Gods sometimes fall in love or lust with humans? And how that human either has great stuff happen to them or they get completely and utterly fucked over?”

At Adam’s nod, Jeremy continues talking.

“That still happens, but most Gods and Goddesses have learned that directly interacting with the source of their attraction as themselves can go bad for both parties. So, now if a God becomes enamoured with a human, they do what they consider the next best thing to their love, which they think is is near-eternal life.”

Adam holds up a hand, motioning for Jeremy to stop.

“So, you’re telling me that the reason that Fake AH is immortal is because a god really likes them? Who would like those assholes?” Adam comments snarkily.

With a laugh, Jeremy answers.

“Hey, we have our reasons for liking humans”

Adam freezes. Eyes darting across Jeremy’s body before landing on his eyes, he speaks.

“What the hell do you mean you have your reasons for liking humans?”

Shit. Shitshitshitshit shit did he let that slip out? Rubbing his hands down his face and through his hair, Jeremy keeps his eyes to the floor as he answers.

“Adam… I’m kind of… not… human.” He mumbles the last part.

Adam sputters.

“Are you telling me you’re a god? What the fuck Jeremy? Wait, that's not even your real name is it? Who the fuck are you?” As to accentuate the last part, Adam stands up, pushing his chair away from the table. “Besides the fact that you lied to me, you’re in a rival gang and you're a god, so I don't know what kind of advantages you give them? Did you give them immortality? Do they know you’re a god? Was anything you ever told me the truth? Do you even care about me?”

Jeremy can feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinks them away. 

“The crew doesn’t know about me. And I didn’t make them all immortal, no god has that kind of power. I’ve been hiding it all because things go wrong when we reveal who we are. And not everything was a lie, Adam. My name may not really be Jeremy, and I may not be mortal, but everything else is the truth. I love you Adam. I love you so much. More so than any other before. Nothing could ever change that.” He has silent tears streaming down his face now, never having felt this much fear before.

Adam turns towards him, his expression shifting when he sees the state that Jeremy is in.

“Which one of them is it?” He asks.

“What?” Jeremy croaks out, confusion written across his features.

“Which of the Fakes is yours?” Adam bites out.

“None of them!” Jeremy assures. “ None of them are mine. I can tell you who's they are, but none of them are mine.”

Adam crosses his arms. 

“Than who is? You make it seem like this is a regular thing, so who did you choose.”

Looking away from Adam, Jeremy speaks.

“It was supposed to be you.”

Jeremy doesn’t dare look up, too afraid of what he’ll see on Adam's face.

“I, wha-me? You were gonna choose me?” Adam squeaks, shock etched into every corner of his face.

“I’d still choose you. You’re the only person i’d ever want to choose.” Jeremy confesses.

“But me? Over anyone else? Why me? I'm just Adam, i'm not a good person. Hell, I kill people and break the law for a living! What could you possibly see in me?” 

At that, Jeremy stands and walks towards Adam. He tentatively reaches out and puts is arms around Adam's waist, putting his head on his chest. When he feels strong arms hold him, he breathes out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t care about any of that. Almost none of us do. I came to Earth to choose someone so that the others would stop bothering me about it, but when I saw you my reason changed. I am constantly alone, the other gods bore me, and I can’t have a human companion. I need someone who can stay by me and you are perfect in every way. I’d choose you over anyone else, Adam. I swear on the River Styx that I will always choose you.” When he finishes speaking, Jeremy has more tear tracks on his face and Adam has a slight frown on his.

“This is a lot to take in, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I can leave, if you want?” Jeremy says while pulling away from Adam.

When he’s beginning to walk away, he feels a hand grab his.

“Stay.” 

* * *

Later in the week after they've each told their respective crews that the'yre fine and to not look for them, Jeremy brings it up again.  


"You realize the offer is still on the table, right?"

Adam looks up from where he's sitting at the dining room table confusedly. 

"What offer?"

"You know, the whole me 'choosing you to be immortal offer."

"Oh. That one."

"Yeah." Jeremy agrees awkwardly. "Have you thought about it?"

Adam shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I have a question before I can choose."

Jeremy motions with his hand for Adam to continue and leans against the doorway to the dining room.

"Can you take it away?"

Jeremy's breath leaves him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Eventually I might get tired of it, right? I mean, all the people I know are going to die someday, and they probably will soon because of our fucking job. I just want to know that I won't always be that way."

"I'd assume so. No other gods that I know of have willingly taken away their chosens immortality." Jeremy replies.

"Okay." Adam breathes out.  


"Okay."

They both sat in silence until Jeremy spoke up.

"So, is that a yes?"

Adam looks up, and smiles.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

Jeremy isn't human.

Jeremy is a god.

Jeremy isn't mortal.

But now, Adam isn't either.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess which god Jeremy is ill show you the next part of the series early. Also sorry for taking so long to write this lmao. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
